Kamen Rider Diend The Treasure Hunter
by justfansxxx
Summary: This story tell the journey of Daiki Kaito, as he travel to various world looking for treasure that worthy for him to steal. Keep in mind that this story happen in this world is not actually refer to actual story since it happen in alternate world.


Kamen Rider Diend "The Treasure Hunter"

Kaito Daiki a.k.a Kamen Rider Diend, is treasure hunter that travel through many world dimension looking for valuable treasure worthy for him to steal. What kind of treasure that he will found in new world this time? Find out in the forbidden tale of Treasure Hunter Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Diend!

Treasure 1 The Crown For The Kingdom "World of Ivalice"

"So I have arrived, Ivalice no Sekai…" said a young man with distinct grey leather jacket, black cargo pants and white hat. People looks at him with strange and bizarre look while he walking like nothing ever happened. He walks to front gate of the big castle only to find guard stop him at his track. "Sorry sir, there are currently court martial happened in this castle may we suggest for you to come back later until the court end?" "Hmm" the young man thinks,"And this court martial when will it ended?". "It will take approximately 3 day sir," said the guard, "I see so is the court martial regarding about the Kingdom Crown?" said the young man with confident tone. "Wait sir? How do you know about that matter? That's confidential!" The guards take the stance ready to put the man into custody.

"Are you enemy spy? ANSWER!" one of the guard point his spear to the young man. "Heh, enemy spy? Sorry but I much more than that" In the instance the young man pull his strange looking gun from his jacket and shoot the ground making a smoke that blinded the vision of the guards and again shoot his gun but this time a chain comes out and pull him out completely out of guards sight. "That man is missing! Alert the guards!" the city is in alert because of this incident.

"So you said enemy spy brought to our perimeter? What the city guards doing !" asked the general of the guard to his guards, " We are really sorry! Commander Basch this is truly our mistake we have doubled the security in the castle and the city we will make sure the spy will be captured in no time!" "This is one hell of a mess.." said the general," Listen make sure that the King does not hear this news, I don't want to trouble him with this matter." "YES SIR!" and the guard return to his post leaving the general that thinking deeply whether this is really enemy spy or just thief try to enter the castle," This is really not good hope this end soon.."

On the castle vault the King and the princess is looking at Kingdom Crown," Ashe my daughter, this crown is not simply jewelry crown, this crown is determined the fate of our kingdom and soon will be passed to you my daughter"."Father I'm not worthy for such crown, let it be Basch to succeed the crown he is more worthy to be the King." "My daughter that's why I liked you, Basch without doubt is good and great man but you, you have sincerity heart that makes the townspeople love you that's quality of the ruler that makes this crown can be passed only to you my daughter"."Father don't said that! I'm still too early to be queen and beside you still healthy enough to rule this land", Said Asch. "My Daughter I'm afraid my time is coming to end…"

Suddenly their talk were interrupted by sudden noise in Castle Garden, all guards rushing to garden to find out what happened and to find a strange monster with grey color suddenly appear and running rampage attacking guards and castle resident. "Where is this creature comes from?" the guard asked to his mate only to find that his mate already dead. "Great!" the creature now targeting the last guard in the garden with it sharp blade while the guard only can leave his fate to the god. "God forgive me for my sin..." sudden light appear from nowhere and attack the creature destroying it in instant. "Can't expect meeting one of the Orphenoch in here heh?" the Young man suddenly appeared. " You are from before the enemy spy?" "Told you I'm much more than that." All the creature now surround the young man and ready to attack him. "I'm treasure hunter Daiki Kaito remember that…" The man pull a strange looking card and put it on his gun "KAMEN RIDE" sound come from the handgun "HENSHIN!" said Kaito while shooting his gun upward. "DIEND!" the gun shoot ray of lights attacking surrounding enemies then merging with Kaito transform him into Kamen Rider Diend.

"Saa…. Come!" Kaito begin with shooting Orphenochs in front of him and his back destroying them. Daiki continue attacking Orphenochs in his left and right while making some distance from the Orphenocs, eliminating them one by one. The last Orphenochs attempt to attack Kaito with fatal attacks but he swiftly evades and draws one card from his deck card. "Attack Ride," the gun ready to be shoot, "Blast" rays of lights destroy remaining Orhenochs in instant. Kaito roll his gun like revolver and revert back to normal.

After Kaito done, all guards already point their weapons at him, some of them looks worried and whispering to each other. Then the general Basch comes from the surrounding guards and asks question to Kaito," You are the enemy spy that guard told about, what you want?" asked the general while drawing his sword to Kaito neck."I'm not interested in your political affair great general, I merely wanted the treasure of this world," said Kaito nonchalantly. "So you are just merely thief, fine we will have you execu…" before the general finish his word the King interrupted him.

"General, I do believe it's not necessary…" the King and his daughter come from the crowd and stop the general."King Raminas!" said General Basch while lowering his stance followed by all guard and all castle resident. "Hmm, the King of Dalmasca isn't? then it's perfect.." Kaito move to the king, all guards ready to attack including General Basch but he King give sign to lower the weapons. "King Raminas, my name is Daiki Kaito, I'll keep this short I want the treasure of this world, and the treasure is your King Crown" said Daiki."You curr!" General Basch starting angry toward Daiki but the King interrupted him,"Hmm but the treasure is important for our country sir Daiki," answer the King politely," It determine the future of our kingdom" "Well it makes more befitting for me to take," said Daiki excited."King don't listen the to the word of this petty thief, with your order I can publicly execute him!" General Basch ready to draw his sword."Now now," said the King," We are civilized person general, I am sure there are way we can end this without bloodshed". General Basch sheath his sword and the King continue talking to Kaito," and sir Daiki if you patient for 3 days until this court end I will give you treasure that is more valuable than King Crown how is that sound?"

"Three days? Hmm I suppose I can wait but after 3 days if I don't get anything, I will take the King Crown is that okay King Raminas?" Kaito smiling mischievously. " You have my word sir Daiki" said the King. "Now please someone escort our guest to his room?" asked the King," Let me do it father" said Princess Ashe," Very well then, all of you return to your post," order the King. All guard return to his post with General Basch that still suspicious with Kaito. While Kaito being escort by Princess Ashe to his room.

Above the tower, a mysterious guy with long brown trench coat observing what has happened when a man with black armor came."So is that what you call Kamen Rider? Destroyer of the world?" said the armor guy," Yes… he is Kamen Rider Diend, you need to destroy him immediately" said the man. "In return I will give you power to rule this country," the man added. "Fine, we will see him eliminated soon…" then strange wall absorbed them and they disappear from the tower.

In the castle Princess Ashe escort Daiki Kaito to his chamber while being guard by several guardsmen. "I still don't trust you Daiki Kaito, even though my father approve you I won't" say princess sharp. Kaito only smile and listen to princess long talk until he arrived at his chamber. "Here is your room, be in mind that I won't tolerate any suspicious behavior," Princess Ashe lead Kaito inside his room that quite frankly really luxurious for him. The room with medieval style, large bed and balcony that overview the castle. "And this two maid will take care of your needs" In front of Kaito two maid with bunny ears bowing their head to Kaito. He looks at glimpse to see another 2 guards guarding the door. "I see, smart move lady try to prevent me going outside this room eh? Fine by me…" Kaito head to his bed and laying himself ,"So princess you got no other business right why don't you just go already?" said Kaito that make the princess really annoyed."Fine I 'll go" before Ashe go she whispered something to her maid and her maids nodding and she leaving Kaito chamber. Kaito looks at both of his maid and looks amazed because they really watch his movement and never let their sight go. "Hmm, that princess is too smart for her own good," sigh Kaito.

After 3 days, incident happen at the castle," My Lord! It's trouble! Our princess is gone," says the maid to the King Raminas. "What?" General Basch surprised ,"What happened!" asked him angrily. "I was doing my routine, when I was about to enter princess room she gone sir!" the maid looks she's about to cry. "Sir! Trouble sir! The thief has escaped from his chamber!" said one of the guard. "Not again?" said General furious," Order all troops! Tell them to find this thief and execute him now!"

Meanwhile Kaito himself is with the princess in strange mansion with man in dark armor. "You are the Judge? What are you doing kidnapped me?" asked Princess Ashe, she is tied in along with Kaito. The judge hold Kaito gun and look at it carefully," This is the Diend driver? The one Narutaki really so pissed about?" said the Judge while admiring the gun. "Narutaki? He's here?" Kaito surprised heard Narutaki names," Hey where is he?" asked Kaito little bit curious." I don't know, he just come and gone whenever he please, more than that I want to know how this gun works." Judge aiming the gun to Kaito forehead," care to share the secret? Thief" Kaito quite surprised to hearing that," You? You are that general right?"

The man laughing and take off his mask," Yes I am the general, but I merely just his Substitute" In front of princess Ashe is General Basch,"it can't be you are not General Basch" "That's right, The real general is over there." General Basch showed "real" General Basch that looks bruise and beat up probably because of torture from fake General Basch." My name is Gabranth and I am Basch twin brother, this guy deserve credit thanks to his achievement at your kingdom provide me a good chance to sneak in" Gabranth pull his brother face," Now after this he will be scapegoat for what I will done later to you but first." Gabranth then aim once more to Kaito forehead," tell me how to use this gun?" this time Gabrant looks quite serious but Kaito is refuse Gabranth order. "Fine if that's how you play, this will be rough" Gabranth pull his knife and stab Kaito in his shoulder,"AHKKKKK!" Kaito screams in pain because of knife in his shoulder. "Kaito!" Princess Ashe try to get to Kaito but her rope fixed her in her place. "Persistent aren't ya?" Gabranth looks Impatient but Kaito stop him," Okay…. I give up, I'll tell you how…. to use it…" Kaito looks beat up because of the sword stab on his shoulder," Lend me your ear…" Gabranth pull his head to hear what Kaito want but Kaito do headbutt to Gabranth head. The gun was release from Gabranth hand and fall to Kaito hands. "Took it long enough.." Kaito shoot the rope and release him, then he shoot Princess Ashe and General Basch rope to release both of them. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME! THIEF!" Gabranth looks very angry thanks to what Kaito done while Kaito himself looks quite amused with his own act. He pull the knife from his shoulder and throw it," Well I didn't expect the knife part though…" Blood come from Kaito shoulder.

"You okay Kaito…" Princess Ashe looks worried seeing Kaito bleeding,"Just a scratch it will be fine" Kaito tried to calm the princess but he himself looks quite in pain."I will use my healing magic," from Princess Ashe hands strange green light appear and cover Kaito wound and stop his bleeding."It isn't much but it will do…" Princess Ashe looks tired after performing the trick that amaze Kaito," Perfect princess, now step aside please before you get hurt." Ashe step back while Kaito draw a card from his jacket. He put it on his gun and transform into Kamen Rider Diend. "That knight same like before, so Daiki Kaito…" princess Ashe looks amazed with Kaito transformation while Gabranth he become very angry and transform himself into grey monster just like the one that enter the castle but this time it looks quite different because it looks more ferocious than before. "So he is the one who attack the castle before," princess Ashe looks furious," Kaito! Defeat that guy!" "Got it princess, time to do my usual service..." "Service?" Kaito draw two card that show 2 different Kamen Rider card from his deck and put it on his gun "KAMEN RIDE, FAIZ, KAIXA" "Enjoy" Kaito lead his two rider alongside him and attack Gabranth from 3 sides.

Faiz attack Gabranth using his lightsaber and Kaixa also attack him using his Blaygun, both rider simultaneously attack Gabranth and didn't give chance for Gabranth to attack back. "GROOAARR" Gabranth that desperate use his claw to push Faiz into the wall mansion making a big hole then he shoot projectile and throw Kaixa into the wall. Both rider were incapacitated because of that attack leaving Kaito against Gabranth alone."NOW! YOU DIE THIEF!" before Gabranth attack, he was stopped by sword that throw by General Basch and paralyze for a moment. "Good this is my chance" Kaito draw yellow card and put it on his gun," FINAL ATTACK RIDE" Kaito aim his gun toward Gabrant " Di DI DI DIEND" giant energy appear from his gun and shoot big ray of light absorbing all rider he summoned then destroy his Orphenochs form and revert him back to normal."Why…? I tho..ught I beco..me strong… Ah…." Gabranth turn into dust leaving only his armor that scatter. "Why Gabranth?" General Basch looks sad seeing fate of his brother. "That's what happened when Orphenoch die, nothing aside of dusts…"

After arriving at castle Kaito along with Princess Ashe and General Basch are welcome by the King Raminas at his court. "On behalf of Dalmascan citizen I thank you for your deeds sir Daiki," King Raminas bow himself along with General Basch and Princess Ashe. "No need, I only look for treasure, saving your General and Daughter and prevent war only happen as just result of my search." Said Kaito nonchalantly. "As promise I will give my royal treasure to…. " King words were interrupted when the guard reporting," MY LORD, IVALICE SWORD HAS GONE FROM THE VAULT SIR!" "You mean this sword?" Kaito show the sword with jewelry engraved on his hand while he himself already on top of the castle wall. "YOU!" General Basch looks really angry with Kaito. "Treasure were more worth if I steal it " Kaito said triumphantly. "Then I bid all of you farewell…" A giant wall swallow Daiki Kaito and leaving them with nothing aside from Daiki Kaito last words.

"Well just leave him be…" said Princess Ashe," But princess! He stole our valuable sword!" "No worries, guy like him won't stop until he get all treasure that he wants, he will be back I am sure…" Princess Ashe smile looking at Sky Horizon. She believes that when there are other treasures in this world, He will surely come to steal it.

Treasure 1 The Crown For The Kingdom "World of Ivalice" End


End file.
